For the best and the worst
by johanna-cullen
Summary: Set after Twelve Sharp. After the Scrog incident, Stephanie realise how she loves Joe, ask to marry him and he accept. But, what happens to Ranger ? Does Steph really want to marry Joe ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

_Okay, that's it Stephanie, GET A MOVE ON! _Really, what would I lose?! He would maybe say no! So what? Who cares? I would still see him…

Normally, I shouldn't do that. It's supposed to be him. But, who really cares ? I love him; he loves me. That's it ! We don't need anything else to be happy and to get married. My mother would be _so _proud of me ! _Okay Stephanie, MOVE ! _

I stood up from my new couch, nothing died on it, so I'm okay with it. In front of me was a huge mess. Three empty boxes of donuts, four empty Ben and Jerry's cup, six bags of barbecue chips…I had been thinking about it for five whole days ! He called me five times to ask me if I was okay and each I answered that I was fine , that I was just thinking about my future. It was after the Scrog case that I realised how I love him…that I couldn't live one minute without him…

I kicked in the mess at my feet and made my way out of my apartment. I took my bag and my new leather jacket, in which I look like a bad ass and stormed to the elevator, not allowing me to think about it.

I jumped in my Mini Cooper and pulled into his driveway. I ran to the door, rang ten times and knocked on the door maybe five times. I heard running behind and a lock being open. The door opened and he appeared a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Cup-?"

" Joe would you please marry me ?!" I cut him mid-sentence.

His jaw drop, his eyes nearly fell and a huge grin appeared on his beautiful lips.

" Well, Steph, I-I…"

"It's okay Joe, I understand…" I said, rushing to my car. I opened my door when suddenly he crashed on me and kissed my lips. I took this as a yes.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Joe and I were sitting in front of the television eating cannolis. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and was loudly snoring. Which was actually very revolting coming from his beautiful self. A small grin was still on his face even if he was sleeping and a small dip of white cream rested on his bottom lip. I laughed and wiped it off. I then put it on Bob who was also snoring, with even more custard cream on his face.And they say a dog ressemble his master…

What was even weirder than that scene was that Morelli was my fiance ! Wait ! What have I done again ? I moaned and closed my eyes, wishing that when I would open my eyes, I would be single again. And then, I would have to tell Ranger, which was even more scary than marry Morelli. Ugh. Marry Morelli… Stephanie Morelli. It didn't sound so bad…Stephanie Manoso. No, this really wasn't good at all. Gah ! Life can be so hard sometimes ! Mostly with me, though… I moaned again, louder this time, trying to wake Morelli up. After many unsuccessful attempt, he finally shifted on the couch and grudgingly opened his eyes.

'' What is it, cupcake ?''

What was I going to say ? ''Joe, I dont think I want to marry you anymore ?'' I didn't really was ready to assist to a great scene of italian temper, with a lot of swearing, I must say. So, I babbled.

''Well…you know..it's like…you know…''

He looked at me with his big brown eyes and shook his head, curly black hair flying around his face.

''Actually, I don't really know what you mean…, he said, poking my chin dent.''

Okay, so this wasn't going the way I wanted.

''Whatever! Forget it ! I don't mind !'' I said, trying to change the subject because I was begining to think he was going to understand what I was getting at.

''Oh, I see…'' he said, backing off a little. ''It was just an impulsion. You don't really want to marry me ? You're gonna get back to manoso ? I KNEW IT ! DMN!T !''

In one little second, fury had invaded him so much that he had jump out of the couch and his face was so red that I was pretty scared of him. You don't want to anger an Italian, that, I can tell you for sure. He got mad, really mad. He kicked the wall, kicked Bob (poor Bob, he's now traumatized), kicked the coffee table (which nearly broke), kicked everything. Not me, hopefully. I'm his fiancee, you know. Then he did the worst thing he could have done to me. Something very not Morelli-like.

He took the box of cannolis and threw it on my face.

Really, I'm not joking. I'm honestly telling the thruth.

Cream filled my face and, for a short moment I was blind. I screamed, as if someone was killing me, took his beer bottle from the table and threw the remaining beer in his direction. Not the glass bottle. Hey, I didn't want to kill him, you know, he's my fiance. He screamed too, though not as loud as me, literally ran to me and crashed his lips on mine.

I wasn't going to stop him. The main reason why I wanted to marry him was because he was a good kisser. So…

I woke up the next pretty proud of myself. I mean, I was now sure of what I was doing. To marry Morelli wasn't the end of the world. I rolled on the bed and sighed of happiness. This was life. Happiness, love and satisfaction. Truly, I was happy. I opened my eyes and smiled. He was already gone to work but had left a small letter on his pillow. I grabbed it and read it, love filling my whole body.

_Cupcake,_

_I'm sorry if I wasn't here when you woke up. Really._

_I won't be home until late since I have something pretty important to buy for you, if you know what I mean..._

_Take care, try not to get yourself shot, I love you,_

_Joe_

What ? What did he meant ? Oh no...he meant the ring ! He was going to buy the ring ! I had to tell Lula ! I quickly dialled her number and anxiously waited for her to answer. She didn't and I quickly felt myself going crazy by the minute. Morelli LOVED me ! I already knew he loved me ! he wanted to marry me ! But buying a ring was even greater ! And the whole burg would know it ! Ugh ! the burg !


End file.
